Logan's Little Angel
by Karen11
Summary: This is part of the Road series. End Of The Road should be read before this entry in the series. In this edition Logan takes Sara trick or treating.


Title: Logan's Little Angel

Series: End Of The Road

Author: Karen

Email: PG-13

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel, Fox, yada, yada, yada. Except for Sara, who's my creation or technically in this story, Scott and Marie's creation.

Feedback: Second only to ice cream.

Summary: Logan takes Sara trick or treating.

Author's note: This little ficlet was inspired by Marie wearing an angel costume in Terri's fic "Tricks and Treats".

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Marie married Scooter, that prick, but it still hurt nonetheless. Now they're away on their honeymoon. I can't believe Marie was stupid enough to leave Sara with those two nincompoops Jubilee and Kitty, who can't even take care of themselves, let alone an eighteen-month old baby. I watched them feed her a steady diet of sugary treats and then wonder why they had to peel her off the ceiling at midnight. I snuck Sara out of her crib in Jubilee and Kitty's room this morning and actually got a decent breakfast into the poor little thing. No sugar-soaked, diabetes inducing fruity loopy things, just good old-fashioned oatmeal with a little honey mixed in to sweeten it. Then some scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice to complete the meal. I didn't find it amusing when 'Ro faked a heart attack when she walked into the kitchen and found me seeing to the kid.

Later that day Jubilee asked me to give them a ride to the mall, as they wanted to buy Sara a Halloween costume. Jubilee had had her driving privileges suspended after she'd wrecked three cars in succession and Kitty was too terrified to even attempt to get her license, which meant they had to chauffeured everywhere. Normally, that privilege fell to Marie, but seeing as she was off getting diddled by Scooter in some exotic location at the moment and 'Ro and Jean had conveniently made themselves scarce, the job fell to me. Oh, joy. As if my life wasn't hell enough already, now I had to spend the afternoon with a toddler and two even bigger babies.

I loaded Sara into her car seat in the back of Marie's SUV, handed her the raggedy old stuffed bunny she took everywhere and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She rewarded me with a toothy dimpled grin. She's one helllava cute kid, and the fact that she's a miniature version of her mother just about breaks my heart. Sometimes I think it woulda been easier if she'd favored Scooter a little more. I coulda pretended Marie hadn't had a kid yet, that I still had a shot at making things right between us. I shook myself outta my self-pitying reverie and climbed behind the wheel, telling myself that I had to stop dwelling on things I couldn't change.

At the mall, thankfully, we headed straight for the costume store without any detours. I was not in the mood to be dragged into any accessories stores or one of those stores that sells all those smelly lotions, shower gels and crap – Bath and Bodily Functions or whatever.

Did I mention that Jubilee's taste is in her mouth? Kitty's taste was no better. The costumes they were picking out for the kid were just plain humiliating. Sara's way too cute to be going out in public dressed as a pumpkin or a witch. If the kid hadn't been securely strapped into her stroller, I'm sure she woulda jumped out and gotten as far away from those two dingbats as possible. I know I fought the urge to bolt myself. Bored out of my gourd, I actually starting browsing and found the perfect costume for her. I held it up proudly and Kitty 'oohed' and 'aahed', so I figured I had a winner and at least the kid could show her face in public afterward. As I paid for it, Jubilee just looked miffed because I'd refused to let her choose the costume. I don't care if yellow is Jubilee's favorite color, there's no way Sara's going door-to-door dressed as one of those Teletubbies things. Marie may not have officially requested that I help out with Sara while she was gone, but I'm sure she'd appreciate me not letting her kid publicly embarrass herself.

As the mansion was kinda isolated, later that night, I drove the three of them into one of Salem Center's more populated neighborhoods. I literally got yanked out of the car to go door to door with them. The Wolverine trick or treating? I don't think so, not in this lifetime, bub. Unfortunately, one of the traits that Sara had apparently inherited from her mother was the ability to do the little Marie pout.

"Pweeze, Wogan," Sara pleaded with liquid brown eyes.

I was a goner. How could I resist a mini-Marie standing there in an angel costume throwing me 'the pout'? I adjusted her halo, straightened her wings, put what was left of my masculinity in my pocket and took her chubby little hand.

I have to admit it was adorable watching her hold out the little plastic pumpkin-shaped bucket and being so delighted as the mini chocolate bars and other assorted candy was dropped in. I knew that most of the treats she collected would find their way into Jubilee and Kitty's mouths, but the kid was having a ball.

At one house, the guy answered the door dressed as Frankenstein and poor Sara screamed and threw herself at me, clinging to my legs and burying her face in my kneecaps.

"Hey, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare your little girl," the guy offered apologetically.

Jubilee's hand on my arm stopped me from skewering him. I pried Sara off of my legs, picked her up and carried her to the next house; which thankfully was owned by a little old lady who didn't feel compelled to scare the crap out of little kids.

We'd been walking up and down the streets for about an hour when I noticed Sara had started to drag and was yawning.

"Hey, Jubilee and Kitty, I think we need to call it a night," I told them, as I lifted Sara up and she gave another big yawn before dropping her head onto my shoulder.

"One more street," Jubilee begged.

"Look, we all know that you two are gonna inhale most of this yourselves, so quit pretending it's for the kid here. If you agree to give it up right now, which you really don't have a choice anyway, seeing as how I'm your ride, I'll stop at Wal-Mart and buy you candy. Deal?"

Kitty's eyes grew wide and I knew I had them. Bags of candy without having to walk any further? I didn't need to ask twice. By the time we got back to the car, Sara was sound asleep in my arms. I didn't think it was possible for her to look any more angelic, but she did. I placed her gently into her car seat, hoping she wouldn't wake up and smoothed a tendril of hair off of her face. I thought about how I wished she was mine and a lump formed in my throat. Kitty musta noticed me looking at Sara wistfully, 'cause she patted me on the arm and told me someday I'd find someone. I hope so. Although I seriously doubt they'll even come close to Marie. I'd fucked up, and now everyday I had to look at a reminder of just how badly.

When we finally got home, I downloaded the photos we'd taken with the digital camera and printed out my favorite. It was one of me holding Sara. Holding my little angel. It was the last thing I looked at before turning off the light.


End file.
